Fotografías
by Catakira
Summary: Es normal que las parejas que se quieren tengan un recuerdo de la otra persona. Pero si ese amor es, digamos, secreto, el hecho de que sea descubierto ese recuerdo puede traer problemas.


**¡Hola! Aquí dejo un nuevo fanfic, ¡espero que os guste! Es cortito, pero será interesante.**

_Si, simplemente, ese ero-kukku no hubiera llamado a esos baka a comer en ese preciso momento, todo esto no habría pasado.- _Pensó Zoro mientras se encaminaba a la torre de vigía.

Y es que, unas horas antes, a la hora de comer, Zoro se encontraba, junto con todos sus nakama, en la cubierta de Sunny. Lo que sucedió fue que, al ser la hora de comer, Luffy se encontraba hambriento, y cuando Sanji anunció que la comida estaba lista, el moreno salió disparado hacia la cocina, tropezando con las katanas del peliverde.

Si Zoro, por lo menos, hubiera estado sentado, tal vez no habría pasado nada. Pero como el espadachín estaba de pie, al haberse levantado para ir a la cocina, las espadadas, junto con su haramaki roto, cayeron al suelo, haciendo un ruido escandaloso.

_Mierda…_- Fue lo único que puedo pensar antes de comenzar a oír los gritos de Sanji.

Y es que, en el suelto, junto a sus espadas, había una fotografía. Pero no una fotografía cualquiera, si no una fotografía de Robin. Y no precisamente apta para menores.

La imagen mostraba a una, empapada, Robin, recién salida de la ducha. Cubierta solo por una fina toalla que la tapaba justo desde el nacimiento de sus pechos hasta el final de su espalda, dejando una preciosa vista tanto de sus muslos como de su escote. Una de las manos de la morena se sujetaba el cabello, cubierto de agua, en una pequeña coleta mientras la otra aguantaba su toalla para no acabar completamente desnuda. Sonreía de una manera pícara mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

Obviamente, la vista de esta fotografía provocó que Sanji comenzase a gritar mientras le sangraba, de una manera exagerada, la nariz.

-¡MALDITO MARIMO! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A TENER ESTA FOTOGRAFÍA?!- Exclamaba mientras sujetaba la imagen con ambas manos y babeaba ante ella.

Zoro le quitó la foto de las manos y la volvió a meter en su abrigo. -A ti eso no te incumbe.- Dijo con el rostro sereno.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Zoro? ¿También vamos a tener que cuidarnos de ti? ¿Aparte de Sanji? Mira que ir por ahí sacando fotos de las chicas cuando salen de la ducha…- Dijo Nami, con tono burlón, esperando aprovecharse de su situación.

Pero Zoro no aceptó eso, y menos que lo compararan con ese ero-kukku. El no era ningún pervertido. -Oi, oi. Yo no le he sacado ninguna foto a nad…

-Se la di yo.- Le interrumpió Robin, que se había mantenido aparte de todo hasta el momento, captando la atención de sus nakama.

-¿Qué se la diste tu?- Preguntó la akage, sorprendida. Eso sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-Si, se lo di yo. Es más, yo también tengo una fotografía de kenshi-san.- Aclaró la morena mientras se metía la mano en el sostén, lo que le llamó la atención a Sanji.

Sacó un pedazo de papel que mostraba la imagen de Zoro. Por el fondo se podía deducir que estaba en el puesto de vigía, no llevaba el abrigo y estaba cubierto de sudor, por lo que debía estar entrenando. El peliverde sujetaba una toalla contra su rostro, que mostraba una mueca de incomprensión, y miraba a cámara con una ligera sonrisa.

Sanji estaba furioso, tanto que no cabía en si mismo. No hacía más que gritarle a Zoro mientras lo zarandeaba del cuello del abrigo. O por lo menos hasta que Nami le gritó que se estuviera quieto y el obedeció como un perro amaestrado.

-¿Me podéis explicar que pasa aquí?- Preguntó la navegante.

-Simplemente queríamos tener un pequeño recuerdo del otro, por si nos volvíamos a separar por tanto tiempo.- Explicó Robin mientras volvía a guardarse la fotografía en la camiseta y se colocaba al lado del espadachín.

-¡Yo tengo hambre!- Exclamó Luffy, recordándole a los demás que era hora de comer.

-¡Yo también!- Dijo Usopp. Seguido por Chopper.

-¡Mi estomago esta gruñendo!- Dijo Brook. -Pero, claro, yo no tengo estomago porque solo soy huesos. ¡Yohoho!- Como de costumbre, solo Luffy rió con el esqueleto, camino a la cocina.

Sanji salió disparado detrás de sus nakama, por miedo a que asaltaran la meshi que tenía preparada para sus dos meccen.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo, Robin.- Dijo Nami, mientras seguía a los demás a la cocina, en busca de algo con lo que llenar el estómago.

Zoro pasó su brazo por la cintura de la morena, acercándola a él. Le besó la frente y ella le abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Me alegra que no te haya avergonzado el hecho de que hubieran encontrado mi fotografía, kenshi-san.- Susurró la morena mientras le apretaba con fuerza.

-No me molesta. Pero la cara con la que lo miraba ese ero-kukku me daba nauseas, me entraron ganas de cargármelo.- Dijo el peliverde.

Robin sonrió de la manera en la que solo le sonreía a él. Después, ambos se besaron a sabiendas de que no volverían a ser separados durante tanto tiempo de nuevo. No sin dar su vida para evitarlo.

**¡Walá! He aquí mi obra maestra cortita. Me gustaría agradecérsela a SunsetSovereign, de DevantArt. Gracias a sus imágenes me he inspirado y he las he pasado a escrito.**

**Y es que a mi me inspiran las imágenes. Si buscáis cosas sobre lo que escribo, la mayoría os saldrán como fotos. **

**En fin, gracias de nuevo y espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
